A World Without Love
by Tiffani-Amber
Summary: Set in New Moon. What will Bella do when she's left with no men in her life because Edward leaves and Jacob imprints on someone else. Better summary inside.
1. Broken and Confused

**Chapter Notes**

**Ok guys well this is set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella, and is about what Bella does after she and Jacob become close and he imprints on someone else. I don't want to give too much away but you will see Jacob/Bella, Edward will come back, Jacob/OC, Victoria and maybe some other people as well. I'm going to be looking to you guys to help me along with this story so please make sure you leave your reviews. Also I want to thank my newly aquired permanent beta _BookBytes_. **

* * *

**BPOV**

When I came to, I was on my couch with Jacob watching over me and very confused. Jacob must have noticed because he asked

'What's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it.'

'I'm not hurt I'm just confused. The last thing I remember was chasing after Edwa…'

I stopped at the name and grabbed my chest, gasping for breath. It felt like there was a gaping hole there. Jake reached for my arm to support me from falling off the couch.

'Bells what's wrong? How can I help?'

He was completely freaking out, and I couldn't answer him because I still couldn't breathe. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed me a glass of water. When he got back, I was starting to calm down and took a sip.

'So are you going to tell me what happened?'

'I don't know it was so weird. I got this terrible pain in my chest and I couldn't breathe.'

'And it's gone just like that?'

'Yeah I guess, I feel fine now, but can you tell me what happened?'

'Well I don't know what happened with Edward but him and his family are gone, and when Charlie got home and you weren't inside he called Billy. We all came down to look for you and Sam found you in the woods. You were passed out. Then Charlie brought you inside and laid you down on the couch, and I wanted to be here when you woke up so I got the ok from Charlie, and here we are.'

'Oh…'

'Bells… what happened out there?'

'Uh… he was acting strange and then he told me they were leaving and I wanted to go with him. He told me that I wasn't good for him and that he didn't want me to go.'

The pain came back again but not as strong; this time Jacob wrapped me up in a hug and the pain stopped instantly. I sat back and just stared at him in complete surprise.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'No, it's just when you hugged me the pain stopped. I just wasn't expecting it.'

That big Jacoby grin that I'm so used to spread across his face, 'Aw Bella.'

I smiled, 'I think I'm going to go up to bed, it's been a long day.'

'Alright.'

We both stood up and when I stepped forward to walk Jacob out I got really lightheaded and almost fell over. Jake caught me of course, but that was the end of me walking myself anywhere. He insisted on carrying me up to my room and when I said I felt bad for not walking him out he said with a grin,

'Bells I think I've been here enough to be able to find my own way out.'

I had to laugh. Even in the middle of my life becoming a complete and utter mess, Jacob still managed to make me smile, let alone laugh. There's just something about him that I haven't figured out yet, he's always been there for me since we were kids but something's different now…

* * *

_I pulled up out front of the house, parked my truck in the normal spot and there he was. I hadn't seen him all day and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He didn't return the same excitement as I had though. When I walked over to him he turned and wanted me to follow him into the woods. We got just inside the brush hidden from view when he stopped and turned to me._

'_Where were you today?'_

'_Bella we have to leave forks...'_

'_Alright well I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie.'_

'_No you don't. You're staying here.'_

'_But, No, you can't leave me. You said you loved me. No I'm coming with you.'_

'_Bella…'_

'_Don't try to talk me out of it, I am coming with you.'_

'_No you're staying here. I don't want you to come.'_

'_What?'_

'_You're not good for me, and you don't belong in my world.'_

'_Edward no please.'_

'_I'm sorry.' And with that he was gone, but I couldn't let him go I had to try to follow him at least. I took a guess as to which direction he went and followed as fast as I could screaming,_

'_Edward! Edward! EDWARRRRDDDD!' It started to get dark and I still hadn't found him, I started to run when I tripped over a tree root and fell. I was crying, my chest hurt so bad I couldn't breathe and I was shaking…_

* * *

'Bells are you ok?'

'Oh sorry dad, bad dream…'

'It's alright sweetie, just try to get some rest okay.' My dad patted my leg and with that he was closing my door and back off to bed. I was going to try my best to do the same and as I drifted off I saw red flash past my window…

* * *

**Chapter Notes**

**Alright so what are you guys thinking so far? Let me know please, also please answer these few questions for me. 1. How close should Bella and Jacob get? 2. What kind of things would you like to see happen? 3. Who should Bella end up with if anyone at all? Let me know guys thanks so much. :D**


	2. Authors Note

**UPDATE!**

_Well hey everyone I'm sorry I've been away for so long! My computer crashed and I just got it back._

_Well enough about me lets talk about the story! _

_I'm planning on updating Letters to Edward early next week and once that chapter is up..._

**Within a week the new chapter for this story will be up!**

_I hope you guys haven't given up on me... review if you haven't? :/_

**Thanks everyone.**

**~ Tiffani-Amber**


End file.
